Descontrol GaaTema incestolemmon full
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: "Aun me cuesta entender de lo que fui capaz de hacer , no quiero creer que estaba totalmente consciente cuando hicimos eso y quiero creer que él tampoco, de otra manera esto jamás hubiese sucedido ..." Los recuerdos de Temari Sabaku no funcionan como una maquina de tortura, amor prohibido pareceria florecer, mientras que las trampas, engaños, traiciones amenazan que no suceda.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Problemas...**

_Aun me cuesta entender de lo que fui capaz de hacer , no quiero creer que estaba totalmente consciente cuando hicimos eso y quiero creer que él tampoco de otra manera esto jamás hubiese sucedido ..._

Comenzó cuando nos encaminábamos hacia la reunión de los Kages en el país de la Nieve más conocida como El País Neutral, jamás había estado en una tierra tan fría, trataba de disimular lo que en mi piel ya era evidente, un frio que helaba los huesos y aunque a mí me salía bien disimularlo Kankuro no podía resistirlo; está demasiado acostumbrado a nuestra región. Gaara, mi hermano menor tampoco hacía notar ni una leve sensación de molestia o frio, perfecto como siempre.

Entre más nos adentrábamos en el país para llegar a la cumbre mas se nos aproximaba la tormenta, aun no era la hora de la reunión faltaba bastante pero Gaara es muy puntual y por eso habíamos salido con cierta anticipación.

— Sera mejor que nos refugiemos de esta tormenta aquí – Nos sugería Gaara refiriéndose a una enorme pensión a la cual nos aproximábamos — La tormenta era demasiado fuerte de seguro todos los Kages estaban buscando refugio, además seguro que ustedes tienen hambre.

_ ¿Y tú no, Gaara? — Le decía Kankuro al escuchar los ruidos que producían el estomago de mi hermano menor, pude notar un leve sonrojo de su pálida piel la cual me parecía muy tierna en él.

Ya en la pensión una hermosa señorita de larga cabellera rubia ojos celestes como los míos y bastante esbelta nos daba la bienvenida al lugar.

— Muy buenas tardes, es un honor para nuestra pensión el recibir al Kazekage de la Aldea oculta entre la Arena y a sus guardaespaldas pero lamento decirles que solo nos quedan dos habitaciones sepan disculparme —Nos decía la joven más que avergonzada al contarnos la noticia.

— No te preocupes, la aceptaremos igual, estamos hambrientos y necesitamos refugio de esta tormenta —Le dice Gaara con una voz muy seductora que hasta a mi me hizo sonrojar pero estoy más que segura de que no fue intencional decirle de esa manera.

La chica se puso más roja que un tomate y le dijo que enseguida la cena le seria servida.

— Joo Gaara las traes muertas con ese método, tienes que enseñármelo – Le decía Kankuro dejando desentendido a mi ingenuo hermano.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Vamos me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta!

— Basta Kankuro déjale ya– Le ordene, ya que a Gaara no se le dan bien esas cosas y Kankuro solo va a terminar por avergonzarlo.

— Me refiero a que esa preciosidad de rubia está muerta por vos— Le explicaba con voz picara.

— ¿Muerta?

— ¡Aish! Pues sí, que esta que se muere por tu amor, se ve que tú le gustas— Le dice ya molesto porque no entiende a dónde quiere llegar, colmándome a mí la paciencia.

— Ya basta Kankuro deja de molestar a Gaara con esas estupideces –Me doy cuenta tarde que reacciono mal.

— ¿Estas celosa? —Me preguntaba Gaara echándome esa mirada tan peculiar que aun me intriga. No le echarías esa mirada a tu hermana más bien se la harías a una mujer desconocida…

No supe cómo reaccionar le dije que no por supuesto pero me había quedado pensando en "esa" mirada.  
Llega de vuelta Mao, la chica que suspiraba por mi pequeño hermano y la que se encargaba de atender y alojar a los hospedantes de la pensión.

— Por favor acompáñenme a sus habitaciones, en unos minutos la cena estará servida ¿Desean cenar en su cuarto? —Decía muy amable.

— Si — Respondía Gaara automáticamente era raro ya que él suele comer en los comedores.

— Esta es la primera habitación que tenemos, la otra está del lado derecho unos metros más adelante.

—Tomare esta con Temari — Decía Gaara haciendo referencia a la primera habitación – Ven conmigo hermana.

No atine a nada solo obedecí pensé que pasaría la noche con Kankuro ya que son hombres no entiendo porque conmigo, Mao se ocupo de llevar a Kankuro a la otra habitación mientras Gaara cerraba la puerta de la nuestra. Al voltearme me encontraba con una habitación soñada, una cama matrimonial de las más grandes, a los costados dos mesitas con lámparas bellísimas mas a la derecha había una mini nevera que por la cantidad y variedad de copas que había en la vitrina de al lado estaría solo con bebidas, del lado izquierdo pude observar el baño y la ducha, el ambiente calefaccionado hacia la estadía muy agradable sin duda estos beneficios los obteníamos porque Gaara es el Kazekage.

Un silencio nos inundaba a mi hermano y a mí hasta que él, de la nada decidió hablarme.

— Estoy seguro que los demás Kages buscaran refugio en algún lugar, nadie podría sobrevivir a esta tormenta – Me decía dirigiéndose a la nevera teniendo un tono de voz bastante monótono.

— Si, es seguro —Le contestaba guardando mi abanico en el pergamino que él me obsequió para hacerlo más transportable y desplomándome en la cama, debia ser sincera estaba exhausta.

De pronto Gaara se acercaba a mí dispuesto a ofrecerme algo de beber, para mi sorpresa era vodka algo nada liviano.

— Oye ¿No crees que es algo fuerte para esta hora? —Le preguntaba extrañada

— ¿No te gusta? Generalmente te veo beber esto— Me contestaba atrayendo mas para sí el vaso.

— Es cierto pero es de vez en cuando, solo cuando hay algo para festejar.

— ¿No quieres?

—Si que quiero— Le respondía y en seguida tome el vaso.

Necesitaba preguntarle algo que me rondaba en la mente y el vodka me venía bárbaro para desinhibirme, pero para mi sorpresa él también se estaba sirviendo un vaso pero pude notar que era sake.

— Gaara no puedes beber, aun no tienes la edad.

— Es cierto pero no falta mucho para que sea mayor de edad —Me respondía luego de beberse ese vaso de sake de un solo trago, estaba algo molesto, esto ya me estaba preocupando… –Además fue Kankuro quien me lo recomendó.

No dije nada pero por dentro quería matar a Kankuro, lo está pervirtiendo.

— Emmhh Gaara ¿Por qué estas bebiendo? Es raro que tu lo hagas además te noto extraño hace un tiempo y la verdad que quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué no te quedaste con Kankuro en esta habitación en vez de conmigo?

— Porque Kankuro me dijo en la recepción que esta noche tenía pensado pasarla con una señorita en su cama –Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Qué? Ese maldito de Kankuro ¿No piensa en todo el lio que tenemos como para que se ponga a tontear? Nos encaminamos hacia una reunión con todos los Kages por que el mundo ninja se encuentra en peligro y a este se le ocurre buscar novia, es un inmaduro no se parece en nada a ti —Contestaba más que furiosa.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta luego de que se me fuera mi rabieta vi que Gaara se había tomado más de media botella de sake el solo y que sus mejillas ya estaban poniéndose rojas.

— ¡Eyy Gaara! espera tú no sabes beber, te vas a enfermar si sigues tomando de esa manera, tu no sueles hacer estas cosas ¿Qué te sucede?— Le preguntaba conmocionada.

—No estoy bien hermana y la verdad que todo esto me está amedrentando y no me agrada para nada —Me decía acercándose de a poco a mí.

— ¿Qué problema tienes? ¿Es Kankuro? ¿Estás nervioso por la cumbre? Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo –Le decía tratando de calmarlo.

—Es que el problema eres tú ,Temari— Me decía mientras colocaba su vaso vacio en la mesita de luz y acercaba su cara tan cerca de la mía que podía sentir su aliento a alcohol, haciéndome sonrojar ya que nunca le había prestado atención a sus facciones, pero descubrí que viéndolo bien mi hermano es un hombre muy atractivo. No podía decir nada, su respuesta me había dejado paralizada.

—Voy a ver porque esa niña tarda tanto con nuestra cena –Apenas me dijo eso cerró la puerta de golpe haciéndome reaccionar y darme cuenta que ya se había marchado.

_¿Por qué tengo esta sensación en el cuerpo? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Y qué le está pasando a Gaara?  
_— Demonios, es cierto, por estar pensando en tonterías lo deje ir solo, con solo verle puedo notar que se paso con el sake. En cualquier momento podría derrumbarse se lo ve ebrio —Decía saliendo en su búsqueda.  
Buscaba en los pasillos del lugar pero no podía verlo, pasé por las aguas termales que había en la parte trasera pero tampoco lo encontré.  
Solo vi a Kankuro queriendo seducir a una pelirroja pero ella ni caso, recordé que él dijo que iba a buscar a la recepcionista encargada de nuestra cena, para preguntarle lo de nuestra comida así que fui directo en la cocina, entré pero extrañamente no había nadie, estaba a punto de irme hasta que escucho un quejido. Pensé que alguien estaba por ahí y detrás de la cocina había una despensa con su puerta levemente entre abierta.

— ¡Ah! Kazekage-sama —Escuchaba decir a una chica, no lo pensé dos veces y decidí espiar por esa ranura, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían y lo que mis oídos escuchaban…

— ¿Te gusta? Niña —Decía mi hermano mientras veía como tenía su mano acariciando la entrepierna de la joven Mao, inmediatamente sus labios se mantenían ocupados en los pechos de la chica. La escena me parecía repugnante, ella apoyada en una mesa con su falda levantada y su camisa desabrochada, llena de lujuria y pasión que le transmitía Gaara, de solo verle me hervía la sangre.

— ¡Ahh! Kazekage–sama no tan rudo por favor—Decía con placer Mao

—Ah… Eres hermosa Temari— ¡¿Por qué Gaara me nombro en esa situación? Tenía una idea pero me daba vergüenza de solo pensarlo.

Gaara reacciona mal al escuchar de su propia boca decir eso, Mao queda totalmente anonadada y él lo único que hace es agarrarse la cabeza como desentendido, como cuando portaba al Shukaku y no podía mantenerlo bajo control , no me di cuenta y se dirigía hacia la puerta, me asuste, rezaba porque no me haya visto. Salí corriendo de ahí en dirección hacia nuestra habitación, cerré la puerta de un golpazo y me derrumbe en ella sin poder creer la escena de lujuria y placer que estaba siendo protagonista mi hermano, peor aún, no entendía por qué tanto enojo mío, si él es un chico que no tienes compromisos con nadie y puede hacer lo que le plazca, decidí levantarme y terminarme la botella de vodka, de alguna manera me sentía mal por haber presenciado eso…

De pronto sentía la puerta cerrarse, estaba Gaara con esa tal Mao dejando los platos en la mesa de la habitación.

—Gracias Gaara –sama por haberme ayudado.

—De nada— Respondía él amablemente.  
No sé el porqué pero ver a esa chica me daba bronca.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2:Fuego de noche, nieve de día

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo proyecto en el cual me estoy abocando .No es fácil ya que digamos no es mi rubro siempre me dedique a hacer kakasakus, bueno espero que les guste y por fa comenten ,si? ^^

Capitulo 2: "Fuego de noche, nieve de día"

Gaara no me dirigió la mirada solo me llamo a la mesa para que cenáramos, aunque eran las 7:00 ya había obscurecido lo suficiente como para creer que era más tarde .No me atrevía a verle a la cara a Gaara, estábamos sentados de frente así que era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero tenía miedo de que si me veía a los ojos pueda descubrir que yo lo estuve espiando, era algo tonto de creer pero aun así lo tuve en mente toda la cena. El no me hablo solo se dedico a ingerir sus alimentos yo también lo hice pero no tenía mucho apetito, me moría de ganas por saber porque me nombro en un momento tan intimo pero si lo decía descubriría que lo espié y de seguro se enfadaría conmigo. Sea como sea me sentía entre las espada y la pared.

Terminamos de cenar y esa chica que de a poco comenzaba a detestar se llevaba los platos a la cocina le dio una mirada a mi hermano y él se la devolvió eso me dio más bronca todavía cerró la puerta y él se dirigió al baño sin dirigirme la palabra, pude escuchar el agua caer y me empecé a sentir nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer le daba vueltas a la habitación, quería saber de sus propios labios por que se comportaba así conmigo. En quince minutos salió paso a mi lado como si no me hubiese visto como si fuera un fantasma dejando un exquisito aroma a mi lado que embriagaba, vi que se dirigía a la puerta y le pregunte involuntariamente a donde iba.  
-Me voy a dar una vuelta, no me esperes.- Fue lo único que me contesto y cerró la puerta, me sentía re mal.  
—_Ah Ya se, algo de beber me calmara_— Otra vez me serví algo de alcohol para calmarme y tomar coraje salí en busca de mi hermano menor, estaba decidido, no importaba si lo interrumpía en algo intimo necesitaba deshacerme de esta pelota que tenia incrustada en la garganta, sabia de su escondite con esa chica, están de seguro en la despensa detrás de la cocina .Al llegar ahí Gaara se encontraba en la cocina con esa chica todavía no habían entrado a la despensa  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me preguntaba serio como era de costumbre

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

— Ahora no puedo Temari luego.

—No .Esto no puede esperar

Lo tome de la mano alejándolo de esa mujer casi corriendo de allí hacia nuestra habitación cierro la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Me preguntaba sin entender nada.

— Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa conmigo. ¿Porque te comportas así? Como si no existiera, antes me habías dicho que yo era tu problema, bien dime cual es.

Esperaba una respuesta, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así, en un movimiento Gaara, mi hermano menor me estaba besando. No podía entenderlo y mucho menos creerlo, se sentía muy cálido y suave, pero poco a poco su intensidad iba aumentando, comenzaba a agradarme, hasta que reaccione…

— ¿Qué haces? -Le dije separándome bruscamente de él.

—Estoy demostrándote cual es mi problema, Temari, me estoy enamorando de ti. — Me decía, soltando esa frase como una bomba en mi cabeza.

No sé si fue por los efectos del alcohol que aun no desaparecían del todo o realmente porque no soy una mujer fuerte, pero al escuchar esas palabras de mi hermano sentí como la cabeza me daba vueltas.

— ¿Qué? Espera un poco no entiendo porque, Gaara ¿No te pusiste a pensar que soy tu hermana?

—Y ¿Porque te piensas que esto que me está pasando lo considero como un problema? Después de todo Naruto me enseño que uno no elige de quien enamorarse.

Me abraza con desesperación con un dolor que parecería que hace años lo tiene.

Tú fuiste la única que siempre estuvo a mi lado junto con Kankuro en los peores momentos de mi vida, te trate como basura y aun así seguiste a mi lado, Temari tu calidez me enamoro no me importa que seas mi hermana yo… te amo.

— Gaara, sabes que esto no puede ser somos hermanos de sangre es un gran pecado, si alguien de la Aldea se enterara de esto serias revocado de tu puesto de Kazekage inmediatamente.

— Eso ahora no me importa, por primera vez estoy dejando ver mis sentimientos, Temari.

—Entonces responde ¿Qué relación tienes con la recepcionista?-Pregunte molesta.

—Ninguna, solo quise olvidarte con ella, pero no estuve ni cerca de lograrlo, no sé qué hacer, siento que me estoy volviendo loco, por favor dame una respuesta, Temari.

— _Que alguien me diga que debo hacer en un momento como este, protegerlo como toda hermana mayor y rechazar cruelmente sus sentimientos o realmente dejarme llevar por los míos._

Sin previo aviso se acerca de nuevo sin dejar de verme a los ojos, esa mirada aguamarina suya me podía demasiado como si fuera un hechizo para dejarme en trance, me besa una vez más con mucha dulzura y a la vez pasión dejando caer en picada mi voluntad de negarme le respondí ese beso con tanto deseo, tomándolo del cuello mientras que el tomaba de la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo como un imán, no podía negarlo era increíblemente feliz era lo que mi cuerpo había deseado hace tiempo y yo lo había suprimido porque era mi hermano porque era sacrilegio, pero esta vez, que él viene a mi no me puedo negar mas bien no quiero, creo que por algo las cosas pasan, que esto es obra del destino, que nos enamoráramos y no pensamos desaprovechar esta oportunidad que el mismo nos brindaba el tener una noche para nosotros dos solos. En un movimiento me toma en sus brazos y me recuesta en la cama, me sentía embriagada pero esta vez por sus besos y caricias, me besaba de una manera muy caliente, introducía su lengua en mi boca enredándola con la mía.

— _No puedo creer que haga esto con Gaara._

La noche era joven y teníamos tiempo pero yo no podía ni quería esperar más…

— Gaara por favor hazme tuya, quiero pertenecerte esta noche...

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3: La cumbre de los 5 kages

Capitulo 3: La cumbre de los 5 Kages. ¿Un problema?

En nuestra habitación el silencio se hacía presente, solo se rompía con el ruido típico que formaba la ventisca de afuera, común para la gente del país nevado. Gaara y yo estábamos acostados en la cama semidesnudos acariciándonos y besándonos, en esa habitación con una tenue luz decidimos que sea la testigo de lo que estábamos por hacer, él miraba mi cuerpo sin perder ningún detalle de lo que yo dejaba mostrarle, igual él, no se había quitado su pantalón pero me dejaba apreciar muy bien su pecho sus brazos y esos abdominales que jamás pensé que podría llegar a tener y que jamás pensé que llegaría a ver. Yo solo dejaba entrever mis muslos, me había quitado mi falda azul, y mis senos que apenas se ocultaban tras esa remera de red los cuales no tardo en manosear por encima de la misma, mientras que con sus labios ardientes besaba y daba pequeños mordiscones a mi cuello, no podía evitar soltar un gemido, sentía tanto placer que apretaba fuertemente el cobertor azul oscuro que ni siquiera nos molestamos en sacar para acostarnos, no teníamos frio como para cubrirnos, con el calor de nuestros propios cuerpos nos bastaba. Era un sueño vivir todo lo que me estaba pasando, sentir sus labios, su piel, su aroma, y por un momento lo creía…

Note como el cuerpo de Gaara estaba deseoso por devorarme más que nada en sus pantalones, me sonrojo de solo recordarlo, así que no quería hacerlo esperar más, deje que me quitara mi remera dejando al aire mis senos, que con tanta ropa que siempre llevo puesta nunca se nota que los tengo grandes pero para mí siempre fue normal. Mi hermano estaba maravillado con mi cuerpo, saboreaba con unas ganas tremendas mis senos como si no hubiera un mañana y yo no podía evitar manejarlo colocando mi mano sobre su cabeza es que el éxtasis era inmenso. Pero cuando estábamos en el mejor momento…

TOC TOC (¡A alguien se le ocurre llamar a la puerta!)

— ¡Oye! Hermano ¿Estas despierto?—.Preguntaba mi hermano mayor que se ve se dio por vencido tratando de conquistar chicas.

—Temari, vístete que le voy a abrir, sino comenzara a fastidiar mas—.Me decía mientras se colocaba su chaqueta bordo de siempre.

Nos vestíamos a la velocidad de la luz para que nuestro hermano no sospeche nada.

— ¿Qué sucede, hermano?—.Preguntaba Gaara mientras abría la puerta.

—Bueno veras recorriendo el lugar me tope sin querer con la Mizukage que por esas casualidades esta parando acá también y quiere conocerte.

—Hph… ya veo, sino hay otra opción tendré que ir—Le decía algo fastidioso.

Eran las 21:00 Hs y nos dirigíamos a una sala de reunión que la Mizukage pidió reservar para todos nosotros, me imaginaba que sería una sala sobria sin ningún tipo de atracción solo una mesa con vasos de agua y nada más, pero para nuestra sorpresa al llegar, la Mizukage nos esperaba con una mesa con muchos platillos dulces y te verde. En la punta de la mesa, estaba ella, se levantó y se dirigió a mi hermano, hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Kazekage-sama. Mi nombre es Mei Terumi—. Decía mostrando una sonrisa, la mire bien, realmente es una mujer hermosa con una ropa estilizada un cuerpo perfecto y un hermoso cabello que se veía estaba bien cuidado, aunque parecía un árbol de navidad.

—Sabaku no Gaara —El placer es mío, señorita—Le contestaba mi hermano, otra vez con esa vocecita seductora que ya me daba bronca, la vena del cuello me iba a estallar, pero me calme.

Tomamos asiento y me puse a escuchar como la Mizukage se puso a elogiar a mi hermano, con eso de que a su temprana edad ya lo llamaban "Kaze" y todo eso, sin lugar a dudas quedo encantada con él y le estaba tirando indirectas a lo que Gaara no corresponde o no entiende, en ese sentido mi hermano es bastante ingenuo, sus guardaespaldas Choujuro y Ao son bastante amistosos salvo por el último, cuando entró en confianza se puso a contar viejas historias de guerra que eran tan densas que con solo mirarnos Kankuro y yo ya sabíamos que pensábamos lo mismo.

Mi hermano y la Mizukage se quedaron charlando largos y tendidos, lo que me hizo pensar que en ciertas ocasiones no entiendo a Gaara, a veces es tan antisocial pero con ella no lo era, sonreía de manera tan dulce que era lógico que a esa mujer le agradara mi hermano, pero no para que hiciera lo que hizo…

—Kazekage sama ¿Se encuentra bien? Esta muy pálido—. Le decía preocupada.  
Se acerca más a mi hermano y toca su frente.  
—No tiene fiebre, pero si se siente mal, mi habitación es la número veintitres—Le susurro con voz sexy a mi hermano menor, ahh quería matarla.

Ya era tarde debíamos descansar para mañana así que nos despedimos de los de la Aldea de la Niebla, era lo que más quería en ese momento, porque encima la muy confianzuda de la Mizukage se despidió de Gaara con un beso en la mejilla yo solo mire a mi hermano para ver su reacción que solo fue la de sorpresa para mí alivio, suspire por un momento y luego nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta…

—Hermana…—Me decía Kankuro cerrando los ojos como un zorro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kankuro?—Decía algo fastidiosa.

— ¿No te molesta si cambiamos de habitación?—Me decía de manera amable raro en él.

Cuando vi en dirección a su habitación al final del pasillo veía a varias chicas con un aura maligna que las rodeaba y algunas con palos de amasar o escobas.

—Ay Kankuro… ¿En qué lio te metiste esta vez?

Él solo me sonreía y dejaba caer una gota de sudor de su sien. Gaara y yo nos miramos resignados por no poder concluir con lo que habíamos empezado y sin más ni menos me tuve que ir a dormir en otra habitación, estaba segura de que Gaara no me visitaría en la trasnoche porque alguien nos podría estar viendo y así sucedió, él no fue.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Nos íbamos de ese agradable lugar en medio de ese frio con una fuerte ventisca, Kankuro ya se estaba quejando de el frio a lo que yo solo sonreí porque era muy gracioso verlo así, sin más rodeos nos dirigíamos a la cumbre pensando como serian los demás Kages, nos habíamos marchado temprano, todavía era de noche y no tardaríamos mucho en llegar allá…

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4: La calma antes de la tormenta

Capitulo 4: La calma antes de la tormenta…

Nosotros fuimos los primeros en llegar a la torre, el punto de reunión, seguido por la Mizukage. No podía evitar rodar los ojos al verla a lo que Gaara me miraba divertido ¿Acaso yo estaba celosa y eso a él le divertía? En fin, suspire al pensar, mientras me hacia la tonta y miraba a otro lado. No era el momento para ponerse a pensar en eso hasta Kankuro estaba serio, la situación del mundo shinobi era pésima. Akatsuki estaba causando demasiados problemas a las cinco naciones…  
Aproximadamente en quince minutos los demás kages llegaron bastante puntuales a decir verdad.  
Cuando la reunión empezó recuerdo que un viejo bastante feo y gruñón discutía sobre el titulo que había recibido Gaara como kazekage, su frialdad hacia que mi sangre hirviera de la rabia, Kankuro también se veía bastante enojado, no podíamos meternos, los otros guardaespaldas de los demás kages también escuchaban atentos las criticas pero nadie se podía meter a opinar y aunque Gaara le tapo la boca varias veces la Mizukage también lo defendió.

La reunión término de manera bastante turbulenta, apareció Sasuke Uchiha queriendo asesinar al sexto hokage, de verdad que se lo merecía al haber sido hipócrita con todos nosotros.

Sin embargo las cosas se van de las manos cuando los demás kages tratan de detenerlo y destruye el lugar iniciando una batalla con el raikage, un hombre que usa su fuerza bruta para casi todo, su voz es bastante alta al expresarse de modo que si tiene que hablar a espaldas de alguien jamás lo conseguiría.

Gaara intento hablar con Sasuke, quiso traer de vuelta a Sasuke de esa tremenda oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido, pero a pesar de sus intentos, ese tipo estaba demasiado corroído por la maldad fue inútil, me dio mucha pena ver a Gaara sufrir por Sasuke, lamentablemente no tenía más opción que pelear para proteger a todos, no podía poner sus sentimientos por delante de su deber como kazekage y se lo dijimos con Kankuro con todo el dolor de nuestras almas. Por suerte esa batalla se pudo controlar, Gaara nos salvo con su arena cuando Sasuke en un momento tiró todos los pilares del segundo piso de la torre haciendo que todo el techo se nos venga encima, Gaara estaba muy preocupado por nosotros yo salí con una herida leve en mi brazo derecho solo sangraba un poco, pero mi pequeño hermano actuaba como si realmente fuera algo grave. Le dije que no se preocupe que yo me encontraba más que bien para protegerlo, porque yo siempre estaría para él, mi otro hermano sonrió, de seguro pensaba que lo protegía como una hermana mayor pero lo cierto es que por dentro lo decía de esa manera porque lo amaba con locura, y no quería perderlo de nuevo, quería estar protegiéndolo siempre… Incluso a costa de mi propia vida si fuera necesario.

La reunión culmino con la declaración de guerra por parte de el supuesto Uchiha Madara todo lo que ese individuo nos decía al principio lo tomábamos con pinzas pero al adentrarnos más en los detalles de su plan Ojo de Luna comprendimos que el tipo iba en serio con lo de la guerra, en fin… Ese día había sido terriblemente agotador, inmediatamente después de formar una alianza shinobi fuimos con el señor feudal del país del viento a explicar lo sucedido y pedir un soporte económico para la guerra venidera movilizar y preparar ya las tropas en nuestra aldea una tarea que me encomendó Gaara a mi mientras que Kankuro debía reclutar más gente, mientras él se encontraba en camino a una reunión con los kages en la aldea oculta entre las nubes acompañado de Matsuri y Baki esta vez, esperaba que ella lo cuide bien, de Baki no tengo problema porque no es su primera vez como guardaespaldas de Gaara pero para Matsuri si, y sinceramente no confío mucho en ella.

Estuve por suerte muy poco tiempo separado de mi hermano, se que Matsuri moría por estar más cerca de Gaara, pero no se lo permití, hice todo lo que pude para estar lo más rápido posible con él, sinceramente lo extrañaba.

Cuando me encuentro con él nuevamente yo vestía distinto. Llevaba el uniforme de shinobi de mi aldea y un protector diferente, Kankuro ya estaba también esta vez como capitán de escuadrón, yo estaría en el escuadrón número cuatro y mi hermano como el comandante general de las fuerzas shinobis, la verdad que merece ese puesto se dejo el alma entrenando, tratando de volverse más fuerte para ser el pilar de su aldea y al fin poder estar unida a ella… Cuando lo vi con el uniforme no podía creerlo, estaba tan lindo hasta lo hacía ver más mayor de lo que realmente era, le sonreí y me devolvió esa sonrisa, Matsuri estaba presente. Se retorcía de rabia al ver como conversaba con mi hermano y ella no podía participar, la mire altiva y le ordene que regresara a su puesto le dije de manera altanera que su trabajo había terminado y que de Gaara me ocupaba yo, casi la hago llorar…

— ¿Por qué la trataste de esa manera?— Me preguntaba mi hermano menor mientras nos encaminábamos a su tienda, se hacía de noche y debíamos preparar las coordenadas en varios planos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Yo la trate normal— Decía haciéndome la desentendida dejándome entrar a mi primero como todo un caballero.

Vi que cerraba la tienda y se dirigía a mí, me arrinconaba entre su escritorio y su cuerpo…

— Gaara ¿Qué haces? Sabes que no podemos justo ahora— Le decía mirando a otro lado, no quería ver sus ojos o seria atrapada por su mirada la cual era un genjutsu que me inmovilizaba , poco a poco casi sin que me de cuenta sus brazos me iban rodeando y me sentaban en el escritorio, la tenue luz de las velas del lugar lo hacía aun más romántico, abría mis piernas para tener mayor acceso a mi cuerpo, me abrazaba, me besaba, trate de resistirme no estaba bien hacerlo a víspera de una guerra, pero de seguro la tensión en su cuerpo estaba al máximo y por eso me buscaba, para calmarlo como siempre.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban como si fuera una guerra por ver quien llega más profundo que la otra, lo tomaba del cuello acariciándolo mientras que sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero. Lo manoseaba y yo comenzaba a excitarme más, nos separamos el oxigeno escaseaba y no podíamos respira, pegaba su frente a la mía y me susurraba que lo volvía loco y que jamás había sentido algo parecido por nadie, yo solo le escuchaba y recibía pequeños mordiscones en mi labio inferior por parte de él.

Mi intimidad se humedecía y contraía al sentir como me frotaba con su miembro por encima de la ropa, no podía evitarlo, quería sentirlo ya adentro mío, pero un montón de inseguridades rondaban en mi mente ¿Y si algún shinobi entraba y nos veía? ¿Y qué pasaría con nosotros después de eso? No sabía que hacer pero cada vez lo veía más entusiasmado y sus caricias iban aumentando de temperatura, bajó el cierre de mi chaleco y levanto bruscamente la polera negra que cubría mi cuerpo… Oh no, lo iba a hacer… Lamia mis senos de una manera tan exquisita… Placentera, que no me dejaba razonar. Solo me dejaba llevar por mis instintos que solo pedían que el cuerpo de mi hermano me diera mas placer…

Tomaba sus cabellos rojizos y lo hundía mas en mi pecho a lo que él reaccionaba y pellizcaba uno de mis pezones mientras su lengua jugaba con el otro, mientras tanto yo casi de manera inconsciente me bajaba mi pantalón, él termino de quitármelo, cuando Gaara comenzaba a rozar por encima de mis pantaletas mi intimidad con la yema de sus dedos, quise detenerlo, pero fue tanto el placer que me moje enseguida y eso me delato, Gaara solo me sonreía de medio lado, yo lo miraba sonrojada me daba mucha vergüenza que viera como me excitaba por él…  
Solo cerré los ojos por la vergüenza y deje que hiciera lo que quiera con mi cuerpo, ya no importó mas nada no había marcha atrás y tampoco quería que la hubiera la estábamos pasando más que bien, se notaba que mi hermano estaba más que deseoso de probar mi cuerpo y yo accedí con vergüenza y ganas a la vez…  
Corrió mis pantaletas y sentí como sus dedos invadían mi intimidad, solté un gemido que delato mi gozo, él se puso más cómodo, tiro a un lado su jícaro yo apurada por tenerlo quitaba su chaleco y su polera, me había desesperado tanto el placer que me levante del escritorio para llegar a su altura y besar su cuello para luego dar mordiscones y dejar marcas en su pálida piel, baje por su pecho haciendo un camino de saliva a lo que él solo me podía responder con gemidos, mientras lo hacía desabrochaba su pantalón y cuando iba a llegar a su intimidad me detuve.

— ¿Qué sucede?- Me decía mirándome de reojo desde arriba. Yo no conteste no sabía si realmente hacerlo o no me mostraba insegura a lo que me respondió… —Vamos… muero de deseos por metértelo en la boca.

Me quede boquiabierta, no conocía esa faceta en mi hermano. Pero accedí gustosa ya que él tenía tantas ganas como yo, saque su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar por su erección y comenzaba a degustarlo mientras seguía cada expresión de su rostro con mi mirada, él soltó mis coletas y tomó mi cabello con su mano para tener control sobre mi eso me excitaba aun mas. Entre más le practicaba sexo oral más me mojaba. Podía sentir como mis fluidos caían por mi pierna, Gaara intensificaba las embestidas en mi boca empujando su miembro cada vez más profundo al punto de costarme respirar, por un momento tuve que soltarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes más?— Me decía desafiante con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

—Gaara yo quiero… Yo… ya no aguanto más… Quiero ser tuya…

Me tomo del mentón me miro directamente a los ojos me pregunto si realmente estaba segura porque una vez que me tenga en sus manos no me iba a dejar, yo asentí segura, me alzo tomándome de la cintura hasta dejarme sentada en el escritorio nuevamente, me inclinó un poco hacia atrás para penetrarme…

— ¡Espera! Los mapas se van a ensuciar- Decía alarmada quería quitarlos pero él me lo impidió.

— Olvídate de la guerra por un instante y déjame que este sueño que tengo lo haga realidad… — Selló mis labios con un beso ardiente, apasionado, lleno de lujuria mientras dejaba mis pantaletas a un costado.

Me relaje y sentí como mi hermano jugaba con su miembro en mi entrada era de un tamaño grande a lo que yo me iba a deleitar bastante, sin avisar me penetró de golpe a lo que mi cuerpo reacciono con un fuerte gemido de placer, se movía tan bien ¿Cuándo aprendió a moverse así?, primero de manera suave para luego hacer esas embestidas de manera salvaje e incontrolable, mis senos bailaban a la par de sus movimientos. Abrí mis ojos y podía ver como Gaara se había dejado consumir por la pasión y la lujuria. Era un espectáculo ver esa transformada en él, yo gritaba su nombre e idolatraba todo su ser estaba fascinada con su cuerpo me sentía tan bien, viva, amada y deseada, era una locura que sea por mi hermano pero ya no importaba.

— Gaara… Gaara eres genial, si sigues así vas a matarme de placer, no puedo más siento que voy a correrme…- Le decía con mis ojos casi blancos como si fuera una estrella del cine hentai…

—Hph… Entonces hazlo, no te contengas córrete me encanta la expresión que tienes, eres una diosa hermana…

— Esas palabras fueron un interruptor en mí, llegue al orgasmo, pero Gaara no me dejo descansar, inmediatamente me tomo de la cintura alzándome y penetrándome yo solo atine a sostenerme rodeándolo con mis piernas bien apretadas en sus caderas dejando a la vista y bien abierto mi trasero, él apoyo su trasero en el escritorio para tener un soporte, dejándome encima de él comenzó a moverme con movimientos circulares sin dejar que yo haga nada a la vez que sus dedos jugueteaban con mi orificio trasero que en seguida se empezó a mojar, no podía dejar de gemir. Él solo de vez en cuando gruñía de placer, ahora que lo pienso tiene hábitos que ni siquiera haciendo el amor los puede dejar eso incluye expresarse poco…

—Diosa tengo muchas ganas de probar algo contigo y ya no me puedo contener…

—¿Qué quie- —No me dejó terminar la frase que sentí una punzada ardiente en mi ano que me quemaba todo mi interior, la punta de su miembro entraba de golpe en mi, podía sentir como mi ano se desgarraba- Para por favor tu pene es demasiado grande me vas a romper toda- Le gritaba.

Pero Gaara ya no me contestaba y en vez de soltarme me penetro más profundo introduciendo todo su miembro en mí de golpe.

— ¡GAARA! — Gritaba descuidadamente, alguien podía escucharnos…

— Calla, pronto comenzara a gustarte ya verás…— Me decía sin dejar sacar y meter con frenesí su miembro en mi.

Pronto sentía que me iba a desmayar, mi cuerpo o más bien mi trasero se estaba acostumbrando a su salvaje invasión y el placer nuevamente se apoderaba de mí al punto que deseaba que lo haga más fuerte…

— Gaara hazlo, dame más duro… Me encanta, siento que voy a explotar.

— Yo también, tu cuerpo es el de una perra, hermanita…— Me decía hundiendo su rostro en mis senos mordiéndolos y dejándole marcas por todos lados.

Estuvimos así largo tiempo hasta llegar a mi quinto orgasmo y Gaara al primero inundando de semen mi orificio trasero sintiendo como quemaba mis entrañas.

— Gaa—Gaara… Esto fue lo mejor que he vivido en mi vida.-Le decía tirada en una de las sillas, ya era tarde casi las tres de la mañana y la voz de una chica nos alarmo.

— Gaara-sama Permisooo… Voy a entrar…— Esa voz odiosa ella tenía que interrumpir pero ambos estábamos desnudos aun no nos daba tiempo a nada, el terror me inundaba… ¡¿Qué íbamos a hacer?!

Continuará...

PD No olviden comentar ^^ Los quiero.


	5. Problemas a vísperas de la guerra

Capitulo 5: Problemas a vísperas de la guerra…

—Esa niña odiosa conozco bien su voz cariñosa hacia mi hermano, apenas podía ponerme los pantalones y Gaara ya se estaba vistiendo por completo ¿Cómo lo puede hacer tan rápido? Rezongaba por dentro mi cabello estaba alborotado mis coletas mas sueltas de lo normal mi cuerpo sudado y pegajoso, mi hermano estaba en la mismas condiciones y sus ojos denotaban cierto cansancio su cabello estaba levemente húmedo por la transpiración que le provoque con tanto ajetreo en nuestra noche de… ¿Sexo? ¿Amor? ¿Qué fue lo que acabamos de hacer? Quiero creer que es amor, aun estaba aturdida y más que nada en esos momentos estaba aterrada…  
Gaara no le había dado permiso y la señorita en cuestión quiso entrar en la tienda, a lo que Gaara se apoyó en la entrada teniendo un brazo levantado en la puerta intentando que no me viera, lo sabía era esa niña odiosa, Matsuri. Pero no estaba sola, ¡Esta con mi otro hermano Kankuro!

—Debes pedir permiso para entrar, Matsuri—Le decía mi hermano con cierto enfado, pero aun así le trataba de manera apacible y paciente, no le salía ser cruel con ella, eso se notaba. Lo sé porque en su momento ambos se gustaban pero bueno por cuestiones que creo que nunca llegare a saber, jamás se concreto lo que sentía el uno por el otro, aunque en el rostro de Matsuri se nota que aun lo sigue queriendo, es una lástima que la persona que amas no te sea correspondida, aun así no pienso tener clemencia con ella. Gaara ahora me pertenece entero, su cuerpo, alma, todo lo que él representa ahora es mío y de nadie más. Cualquier chiruza que intente arrebatármelo sufrirá las consecuencias…

—Gaara-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?— Interrogaba Matsuri, yo terminaba de vestirme pero estaba tan desarreglada que ahora que lo pienso siento pena… Hacía como que revisaba unos documentos, ¡demonios! mis mejillas aún arden y mis piernas tiemblan, la sensación que mi hermano dejó en mi cuerpo es impresionante, es lo mejor que haya vivido, no se compara a la vez que me acosté con Shikamaru. Lo que viví con ese vago solo fue una aventura, decía que era muy problemático tener un noviazgo y que tenía suficiente con los regaños de su madre, no quería que otra mujer le regañase, jajaja para mi también fue una diversión. Pero esto no tiene comparación, estuvimos largo rato haciéndolo pero aún quiero más de él, más del cuerpo de Gaara. Pero esta pendeja no se va y para empeorar esta mí hermano…

—Gaara solo queríamos entregarte esta encomienda de los demás kages— Decía mi hermano mientras le entregaba en mano un sobre a Gaara.

—Kazekage-sama… Mizukage-sama me entrego esta carta a usted aparte de la que hicieron los otros kages…— Decía Matsuri…

Gaara las recibió y ambos por suerte disponían a marcharse…

/

Kankuro POV

Me iba a descansar luego de organizar mi escuadrón cuando llega a último momento una carta para Gaara de los demás kages, me disponía a entregarla y justo veo que Matsuri-chan se acercaba a la tienda de mi hermano…

—Matsuri-chan Hola. ¿Ibas a hablar con mi hermano?

—No… Es-Este yo solo quería entregarle esto de parte de la Mizukage— Me decía mientras me mostraba un sobre, como siempre tan tímida…

—Ya veo, pero parecía que no podías llamar je je no seas tímida, apuesto que si te sacaras esa timidez de seguro muchos chicos se acercarían a hablarte, eres muy bonita debes tenerte más confianza… —Le decía para ver si se le quitaba esa timidez— Un momento… ¿Le estoy piropeando? ¿Qué me pasa?—Pensaba.

Cuando vimos a mi hermano estaba con Temari, pero él estaba raro casi parecía enfermo estaba totalmente agotado al igual que ella, en un principio pensé que era un agotamiento normal debido a los planes de estrategia que debe realizar en su escuadrón y en el de los demás. Pero cuando me estaba retirando escuche algo que hizo que el mundo se me callera a pedazos…

Después de darle paso a Matsuri que se retiraba algo desanimada, me disponía a marcharme… Estoy seguro que si me iba unos segundos antes no sabría nada de esto…

—Debemos ser más cuidadosos, Gaara—Oí que mi hermana hablaba, esa frase fue el pie para que yo me quedara a escuchar la conversación— Casi nos descubren Matsuri y Kankuro—¿Descubrirlos? ¿De qué?

—Tienes razón ¿Pero cómo podría contenerme a tocar tu cuerpo, hermana?— ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Gaara? Oí bien… Pero no entiendo ¿Qué carajo está pasando?

Necesitaba corroborar que es lo que pasaba dentro de esa tienda que estaba más que cerrada, pero como estoy acostumbrado a espiar a la chicas en las aguas termales no es problema para mi espiarlos, abrí con mucho cuidado una comisura para ver qué sucede dentro, cuando logro acceder casi se me cae el maquillaje de la sorpresa…  
¡Mi hermano estaba besando a mi hermana!  
No lo podía creer.

—Eres deliciosa, tu boca es tan adictiva para mi, Temari— ¡Ahhhh Se nota que le mete la lengua hasta la garganta! Lo quiero matar

Toca sus senos como si de una desconocida se tratara y encima mi hermana no opone resistencia alguna, ¡disfruta de las caricias del hijo de perra de mi hermano menor!

—Este idiota… Se va a enterar que no tiene que tocarla— Pensaba dispuesto a detenerlos pero, no había notado la erección que tenía en mis pantalones— ¿Qué? No, no puede ser que ver a mi hermana también me calienta… No, me niego a ser como él, pero en serio ella está muy buena… Su cuerpo a cambiado mucho en comparación a hace unos años que era plana… Me pregunto… ¿Hasta dónde abra llegado su relación?— Pensaba pero la voz de mi hermana me saco de mis conjeturas…

—Hermano, no sigas que quiero que me hagas tuya una vez mas y no podemos, alguien nos podría descubrir. —Decía entre gemidos mientras mi hermano masajeaba la intimidad de mi hermana por encima de la ropa.

Algo dentro de mí ardía, ya se habían acostado, no tienen escrúpulos, malditos…

—Está bien me detendré… Ya tendremos tiempo. Una vez tengamos asegurada la victoria de esta guerra no voy a dejarte respirar, hermana. —Decía Gaara mientras daba mordiscones al labio inferior de Temari.

Así que por eso tenían esa pinta, mi hermano se la estuvo tirando y por eso su ropa estaba así y mi hermana estaba más roja que cuando cruzaba el desierto… Aun así no entiendo porque me calienta verlos esto es demasiado tengo que hacer algo para que esto no vuelva a pasar ni me pase a mí. El cuerpo de mi hermana es muy peligroso, se ve que a mi hermano le gusta como si de una droga se tratase…

—Se detuvieron. —Pensaba.

No sabía bien que hacer en esos momentos, lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ahí y tratar de agarrarlos por separado, enfrentarlos y romper su relación de una sola vez… Ellos no pueden estar juntos porque… ¿Por qué no podían? Si ellos no molestaban a nadie… Pero es que al verlos así... Mi corazón parecía que se iba a despedazar.

Deje de espiarlos y me fui a mi tienda a dormir, bueno es lo que trate de hacer pero no podía quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza ¿Cuándo fue que se enamoraron? ¿Y por qué me siento tan mal? La verdad que mi cabeza está lleno de preguntas y confusión, no recuerdo cuantas veces me levante a caminar un rato para luego dormir siendo totalmente inútil. Cuando me levanto por quinta vez veo a Matsuri que parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que yo, totalmente abatida, miraba distraída el llano horizonte que se encontraba a espaldas de nuestra posición.

—Si sigues aquí te vas a enfermar… Hace frío— Le decía acercándome a su lado. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir?

—Kankuro-san… Sí, bueno yo… La verdad es que… —Lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos— Kankuro-san ya no sé qué hacer para que Gaara-sama se fije en mi, estoy desesperada lamento tanto el haberme alejado de él años atrás— Me abraza tomándome por sorpresa, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir en ese momento, solo atine a aferrarla a mi pecho conteniendo todo su dolor.

—Sin lugar a dudas hoy es un día lleno de emociones fuertes para mí… Pero creo que puedo sacar provecho de todo esto…—Pensaba. —Matsuri ¿En verdad quieres estar con mi hermano?— Ella solo se distanció un poco de mí y me miro sorprendida —Yo… Puedo hacer que estés con él, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te indique…

—Hare lo que tú me pidas Kankuro-san— Me respondía con una mirada ilusionada.

Por un momento llegue a sentir pena por ella, pero... Esto sería perfecto para el plan que ronda en mi cabeza. De ninguna manera dejare que mis hermanos se junten…

Continuará.

Bueno esto es todo por ahora espero les guste, no tengan miedo en opinar que no muerdo si tienen alguna sugerencia de algún personaje favorito no duden en comentarlo. Hasta pronto.


	6. Chapter 6:Descontrol

Advertencias:

Escenas de sexo explicito.

Narrador: Omnisciente (Generalmente es Temari quien narra la historia pero en este capítulo no va a ser así)

Capitulo 6: Descontrol.

— ¿De verdad que me ayudara a encantar a Gaara-sama?— Decía una bella y pequeña señorita de cabellos cortos castaños.

— Claro pequeña, pero no será cosa fácil. Mi hermano es una persona muy exigente en cuanto a su elección, tú tienes una belleza silvestre pero con eso no basta… Se aproxima el amanecer…—Observaba en el llano árido del territorio shinobi como el sol hace su entrada perezosa— y no hay mucho tiempo para hablar ahora, pero esta noche ven a mi tienda y te diré los pasos a seguir ¿De acuerdo? — Decía Kankuro mostrando una mirada de lo mas bondadosa, aunque en el fondo de su alma yacía una maldad y rencor indescriptible hacia a su hermano que no comprendía muy bien, pero lo sentía muy fuerte en su corazón y aun no están claros los motivos, pero presiente que es porque Gaara es el poseedor del amor de su hermana mayor…

— De acuerdo Kankuro san, esta noche me encontrare con usted— Decía esperanzada con cierto brillo en sus ojos negros.

— No me trates de usted, llámame solo por mi nombre y deja las formalidades de lado, porque en mí siempre vas a encontrar a un amigo…

— ¡Oh! Kankuro te lo agradezco tanto… No sabría como pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

— No te preocupes para eso estoy— Decía Kankuro sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados.  
Matsuri hiso una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a marchar en dirección donde se encontraba el campamento de su escuadrón, el mismo al que pertenecía Kankuro puesto que era su capitán.

Mientras que en la tienda del kazekage…

Gaara abría de a poco sus ojos somnolientos, sintiendo en su cuerpo semi adormecido un peso, al abrirlos por completo sentía en su mejilla el dulce aliento de su hermana que estaba profundamente dormida en su regazo y casi abrazada a su pecho que estaba a medio desnudar…

—Hermana… hermana despierta nos quedamos dormidos. —Ésta de a poco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y al ver a su hermano tan cerca se tienta y le da un dulce beso en los labios.

Gaara no evitaba por nada del mundo ese beso, al contrario le correspondía gustoso acariciando la mejilla de la rubia y profundizándolo aun más.

— Quisiera quedarme así por siempre, pero tengo que reunirme con la Mizukage, me mando a llamar…— Le decía mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y la recostaba en su sillón que por esa noche había pasado por cama, ya que se habían amado toda la noche casi sin descanso alguno.

— Gaara se supone que debía velar por tu seguridad toda la noche… Pero me dejaste tan exhausta que tengo el cuerpo adolorido, eres un amante insaciable— Le decía la rubia refregándose sus ojos, aun desperezándose.

— No te preocupes— Contestaba sonrojado mirando a un costado evitando la mirada de su hermana —Quédate descansando aquí, yo me encamino a la reunión con la Mizukage —Temari se levantaba velozmente.

— ¿Cómo me vas a pedir eso? ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Mi deber es protegerte, soy tu guardiana —Decía con preocupación en su mirada que luego se volvían actos cuando tomaba con ambas manos el rostro del joven kazekage —Gaara si te pasa algo yo me muero— El pelirrojo sonreía con cierta satisfacción y credibilidad en las palabras de su hermana y con un nuevo sentimiento que no había experimentado nunca, ternura.

—Temari no te preocupes ¿sí?— Colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la rubia para que su par de aguamarina se crucen con el par de ojos cielo de su hermana y vea la sinceridad de sus palabras— Deja de exaltarte y sobre exigirte, entiendo que estas así por la guerra que esta a punto de estallar, pero créeme que no te pedí que me acompañaras porque en la carta aclaraba que no eran necesarios los guardias, la verdad no se que querrá hablar la Mizukage conmigo— Temari fruncía el seño y se quedaba pensando en la últimas palabras de su hermano.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntaba extrañado Gaara al ver el cambio de expresión de su hermana.

—No —Negaba a la vez con su cabeza— Entiendo tienes razón Gaara, perdóname.

—No te disculpes, ahora debo dejarte, pero prometo volver para que me acompañes a la otra reunión ¿De acuerdo? —Le enseñaba una sonrisa a la rubia.

—De acuerdo —Contestaba Temari con cierta tranquilidad fingida.  
La figura del kazekage se desvanecía en la clara mirada de Temari al cerrar la pequeña entrada de esa sombría tienda, y un mal presentimiento afligía el corazón de la rubia como si fuera la última vez que iban a estar juntos.

Mientras a cinco kilómetros de allí…

—Supongo que soy un tipo con suerte, justo que la extrañaba y me trasladan para capitanear su escuadrón, esta es una oportunidad que no debo desaprovechar, para reconquistar a mi dulce Temari, ahora que no la tengo sé de lo que me perdí y quiero recuperarla como sea… —Decía un joven de alta coleta con cabellos color negro conocido como el estratega de la Hoja, que se encaminaba a la posición de la cual era líder Gaara.

*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*

El menor de los Sabaku No estaba cerca de la tienda de aquella pelirroja voluptuosa, mientras se aproximaba a la sede de la Mizukage a Gaara se le empezaba a hacer extraño que ni siquiera haya algún guardia en la entrada de esa pequeña tienda, pero esperaba que por lo menos la ninja más poderosa de la Niebla tenga a sus guardias adentro.

Lentamente Gaara abría la entrada a la tienda sosegado. Al entrar y no ver a nadie fue cuando sus dudas comenzaban a surgir efusivamente. Sus ojos bailaban por la pequeña y sencilla tienda, que solamente estaba ocupada por un sillón con el escritorio que no era muy amplio pero a simple vista era de una buena calidad, un caoba oscuro muy delicado con tallados rústicos en la parte delantera tenia grabado la palabra "shinobi", atrás de este escritorio y del sillón negro se podía ver casi de manera escondida un tatami (cama jap s/ patas) que apenas dejaba ver la colcha de color rosa suave, el sitio estaba reducidamente iluminado…  
Y Gaara empezaba a sentir nerviosismo al ver que no había nadie pero que en el aire se sentía una carga bastante pesada, tenía una rara sensación en el cuerpo a la cual le pasaba desapercibida, creía que era cansancio…

—Mizukage-sama… —Tragaba saliva y por un instante sentía que una presencia quería apoderarse de él por la espalda, un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina.

Se dio vuelta pero solo encontró a alguien muy familiar ahí en la entrada…

— Temari ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras descansando…

— Lo siento hermano pero mi deber es protegerte— Una tierna sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del menor de los Sabaku No al ver tan protectora a su hermana.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la Mizukage?— Decía la rubia mientras miraba para todos lados buscando a la líder.

— Parece que no se encuentra, que extraño…— Decía Gaara dejando a un lado su jícaro, mientras que también notaba una especie de niebla extraña en el ambiente…

— Parece que no hay nadie…—Temari abrazaba por la espalda a su hermano y sus manos que estaban juntas a la altura del pecho del pelirrojo se iban deslizando a su parte baja era obvio trataba de provocarlo…

— Hermana ¿Qué haces? Este no es el lugar correcto para hacer esas cosas…— Decía Gaara en un tono levemente sarcástico mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia kunoichi y la llevaba fugazmente hasta su miembro para que su hermana le dé una pasajera caricia a su masculinidad y así calmar sus ansias.

— Hermano… Tu tampoco quieres hacer lo correcto, se que por dentro te excita hacerlo en un lugar prohibido como este, en donde la adrenalina se hace más intensa por temor a ser descubiertos… —Temari dirigía su mano al miembro de su hermano nuevamente y esta vez se ponía más rígido.

— No me provoques, Temari— Advertía Gaara tomando con fuerza la muñeca de la kunoichi esta vez mirándola a los ojos— Porque no te voy a dejar ni respirar.

Los avisos de Gaara fueron inútiles, ya que Temari había dado el primer paso al besarlo con pasión… Pero.  
"Eso es Gaara-kun no me importa si crees que soy tu hermana, con tal de tener tu cuerpo, seré quien tú quieras"

La voz de la Mizukage, Mei Terumi, sonaba por lo bajo en la habitación… "Claramente este jutsu de niebla ilusoria es bastante efectiva, solo que me llevo bastante tiempo formarla para que no te dieras cuenta, Sabaku no Gaara, ahora por fin estamos a solas, por fin serás mío…"

— ¿Qué has dicho, hermana?— Decía Gaara bastante excitado y con esa mirada lasciva que derretía a cualquier mujer…

— N- nada hermano… Vamos hazme tuya aquí, estoy segura que nadie vendrá…— Le decía de manera sugestiva Mei mientras que en la mente de Gaara yacía la inmaculada imagen de su hermana Temari.  
De manera deseosa la Mizukage besaba al joven Sabaku No mientras que éste en su ilusión le correspondía gustoso.

Poco a poco Mei iba dirigiendo a Gaara hacia el tatami que se encontraba atrás de el escritorio y éste aunque de manera torpe trataba de oponerse, no lo conseguía el deseo era más fuerte que su voluntad…

—Temari, nos estamos metiendo en un lio, aquí cualquiera puede entrar…

—Shh Nadie lo sabrá —Decía la pelirroja mientras sentía como las manos del joven kazekage recorrían con fiereza su cuerpo desde sus muslos hasta sus prominentes senos, De a poco el vestido azul de la impúdica pelirroja iba desapareciendo de su figura, Gaara tenía un deseo y ansias incontrolables por poseerla; formándose una contradicción con sus palabras y hechos…

—Eso es Gaara… Hazlo así, me vuelves loca, quiero tu cuerpo sobre el mío… —Decía extasiada por las ardientes caricias del joven.

Esas palabras resultaban alentadoras para el joven kazekage por lo que decidía de manera salvaje tumbar a la Mizukage en el tatami y de manera bestial decidía devorar el cuerpo voluptuoso y maduro de ésta, las manos inquietas de Gaara recorrían sin detenerse la figura de Mei mientras los labios del pelirrojo se deleitaban con el cuello de la mencionada dejando visibles marcas en su pálida piel. Los gemidos de ésta eran audibles cosa que incitaba a Gaara a ser atrevido con sus manos llegando a la zona más íntima de la Mizukage.

Mientras tanto Temari…

—No puede ser que no me deje acompañarlo… Se tarda mucho… ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Y si atacaron la sede de la Mizukage? No no no yo tengo que ver como esta— Decía una Temari preocupada y encaminada a la tienda de la Mizukage.

*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*  
—Ahh Gaara eres magnifico… Tu proceder… Me encanta como lo haces —Decía la pelirroja al sentir como el menor de los Sabaku No introducía sus dedos en la intimidad de la desarropada líder de la niebla dándole sumo placer.

—Temari… No puedo aguantarlo más… quiero estar dentro tuyo —Decía Gaara extasiado al sentir como sus dedos ya resbalaban en la intimidad de Mei por su sobreexcitación.

El pelirrojo erguía un poco su cuerpo para desabrocharse su pantalón y quitarse la parte superior de su vestimenta, Mei lo ayudaba de manera ansiosa mientras que sacaba de la ropa interior del pelirrojo el miembro bastante tieso que pedía a gritos ser liberado, inmediatamente la lengua de la Mizukage jugueteaba con semejante masculinidad a lo que Gaara respondía con roncos gemidos

—Hermana lo haces tan bien… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste la otra vez? —Mei no contestaba solo decidió introducir ese enorme trozo de masculinidad de lleno a su boca, mientras los gemidos del joven se hacían perfectamente perceptibles.

Pronto Gaara con su mano mantenía el ritmo del placer que le daba su compañera con la boca, jalaba del pelo rojizo de ésta, lo cual la extasiaba aun más…

—Por favor hazme tuya, ya no soporto mas…— Rogaba Mei.

—No, ahora esperaras a que me corra en tu boca, hermana. Es tu castigo por ocultarme semejante don con la boca— Mientras culminaba la frase arremetía de lleno a la boca de la Mizukage la cual no podía casi ni respirar, era sorprendente la brutalidad con que lo hacia Gaara, Mei estaba embelesada con la manera salvaje de ser del pelirrojo cada minuto que lo conocía en la cama le encantaba mas.

Mei sentía que quería llorar de la felicidad, después de todo Gaara era la clase de hombres que le fascinaba, de esos que tienen una manera apasionada, salvaje a la hora de tener sexo, además de que su sangre juvenil no tenía descanso… Era una víctima perfecta para ella.

De pronto al sentir como su mandíbula era forzada por esa enorme masculinidad la Mizukage sentía en su paladar un fuerte vibrar de esa parte a lo cual de inmediato podía percibir como ese liquido caliente espeso y amargo comenzaba a rebalsar de su boca pasando hacia su garganta sin poder contenerlo, ella lo trago gustosa sin dejar de ver la expresión de deseo y gozo de su joven compañero…

Lo quitaba de su boca con delicadeza y para su sorpresa la parte noble del shinobi seguía intacta como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Estas lista, hermana? — Preguntaba Gaara con cierto libido en su mirada aguamarina.

La Mizukage solo afirmaba con su cabeza, mientras se recostaba una vez más, Gaara separaba sus piernas con brutalidad, y de manera rauda invadía con su miembro la intimidad chorreante de la kunoichi más fuerte de Kirigakure.

—Ahhhh —Ambos soltaron un gemido al unísono que se oía perfectamente en la tienda.

Los dos se dejaban llevar por la lujuria y deseo de sus cuerpos fundiéndose el uno con el otro de manera salvaje, violenta cometiendo cualquier pensamiento impuro de la persona que los viera… Gaara arremetía cada vez con más fuerza sin contenerse nada, tanto así que gotas de sudor iban esparciéndose por su pálida piel, mientras que Mei se deleitaba con las embestidas que le propinaba su joven amante…

—Gaara —Gritaba la pelirroja — Quiero más… Quiero más de ti…

El joven sujetó con fuerza de el brazo de la pelirroja y manejaba el torso de la mujer a su antojo, la acomodo en cuatro patas. Mei esbozaba una tremenda sonrisa ya que era su posición favorita, vertiginosamente el chico comenzaba a dar fuertes estocadas en la entrada de la mujer, la cual ya no se contenía nada gritaba sonoramente de placer, el deleite que le daba su compañero era brutal tanto así que ya no podía mantener el jutsu.

—Ah… Por favor no te detengas sigue así… Vamos hazlo, dame mas… —Sin duda ambos se la pasaban muy bien.

Sin embargo fuera de la entrada de la tienda de Kiri.

—Ya veo… Fui una completa idiota… Con razón no quería que venga… Esta encamándose con esa zorra. —La rubia kunoichi estaba presenciando el acto más depravado de su hermano junto con la persona que menos le agradaba, no podía seguir viendo mas, no escuchaba bien pero los gemidos de ella era audibles, por eso decidía salir huyendo de ahí a toda velocidad, corriendo lo más rápido que podía — Que estúpida soy por creer que me querías, soy una idiota lo único que hiciste fue burlarte de mí, creí que significaba algo para ti como tú para mí pero veo que estaba totalmente equivocada… Gaara Sabaku No ojala nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti… —Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y bronca pero era inútil su llanto comenzó a surgir, al estar sus ojos cerrados choca con algo al abrirlos lo primero que ve es un chaleco verde militar al alzar su vista empañada puede reconocer al joven que tiene en frente.

—Hey rubia ¿Que sucede? Jamás te vi mostrando debilidades… —El joven callaba inmediatamente al ver que el llanto de la rubia no cesaba — Temari ¿Qué sucede? —Interrogaba preocupado.

—Shikamaru… Te lo ruego… Por favor sácame de aquí… —Decía gimoteando la rubia, el cambio de expresión del joven de la Hoja era notorio.

—_¿Quién te lastimo?_ —Pensaba mientras la acogía en sus brazos y la llevaba en dirección a su base.

*-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*

—Ahhhhh Gaara-sama Eres estupendo sigue así no te detengas… —Decía llena de pasión y lujuria Mei al sentir en su interior al vivaz kazekage.

—_¿Sama?_ —Pensaba Gaara —_No importa debe ser una fantasía suya_ —Suponía— Mi dulce y hermosa hermana, no te das una idea de lo mucho que desee esto contigo y ahora por fin me das la oportunidad de vivirlo… — Decía al oído de Mei mientras intensificaba las penetraciones y aumentaba la velocidad de manera voraz sin contenerse siquiera un poco. Estaba desahogando todos sus deseos reprimidos una vez más, para el placer de la Mizukage.

Los cuerpos de ambos, sudorosos y ardientes como si volaran en fiebre; pronto llegaban al clímax ahogándose en un sonoro gemido.

No obstante el kazekage comenzaba a ver de manera extraña el cuerpo de su "hermana" una rara niebla aparecía y luego se desvanecía por completo abría y cerraba sus ojos, balanceaba su cabeza para volver en sí, se sentía algo mareado y con la respiración agitada la garganta seca, el cuerpo sudoroso y su corazón lo sentía latir con bastante fuerza ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué se encontraba en una posición tan extraña? Al dirigir su mirada al frente pudo visualizar con dificultad que la persona que tenía delante suyo no era más que la Mizukage Mei Terumi ¿Qué hacia completamente desnuda? Vio su cuerpo de arriba abajo sin poder creer semejante cuerpo escultural para luego mirar el suyo ¡Estaba desnudo! —¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?— Gaara no podía hilvanar las imágenes en su mente no entendía nada, hasta que… Mei+ Gaara+ desnudos+ cama+ cansancio post orgásmico… —Noooo Quiero creer que no lo hicimos— Decía el pelirrojo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos tomando brutamente su cabello de modo desesperado.

Risitas traviesas salían de la boca de Mei

—Oh sí, eso ocurrió Kazekage sama —Decía lamiendo delicadamente como un gato los restos de semen que ambos dejaron en el tatami.

Era sorprendente ver el cambio de expresión de Gaara de confusión paso a frustración, realmente no quería que eso sucediera, pero creía que todo esto…

—Fue una trampa, tú me tendiste una trampa yo creí…

—Que era tu hermana ¿No es así? —Reía con falsedad— Lo sé todo —Gaara abrió sus ojos como platos— Sé de los encuentros que tienes con tu hermana…

—¿Cómo?...

—Ay por favor era muy obvio ella te cela y cuida demasiado… Pero yo lo comprobé cuando estábamos alojados en aquel hotel… Los vi —El terror inundo la cara del pelirrojo— Solo iba a invitarte a tomar algo conmigo pero para mi sorpresa al llegar escuche unos gemidos entre ustedes bastante delatadores, decidí salir de allí y como justo me topaba con tu hermano no tuve opción de inventar una excusa e invitar a todos a una pequeña reunión para conocernos.

Gaara no sabía qué hacer ni que decir aun estando desnudo estaba paralizado, creía que no lo descubrirían pero había cometido ya su primer error y ahora la mujer que tenía en frente se estaba aprovechando de la situación…

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto con una frialdad que lo caracterizaba. La Mizukage reía —Ya dilo ¿Qué es lo que quieres para que me dejes en paz?

*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-*

Tienda de Suna-

—¿Me vas a decir por qué estas así? —Interrogaba por quinta vez el vago Shikamaru, pero no oía respuesta de una Temari consternada que se aferraba a su chaleco —Temari… No puedo verte así, necesito saber.

—Ya cállate, todos son iguales, tu también me lastimaste —Decía la rubio hundiendo su cara en el pecho del moreno.

—¿Quién fue el que te hiso esto? —Interrogaba molesto.

—No fue nadie, nadie me hiso nada —Shikamaru se llevo la mano a la cara.

—Ayy Eres muy problemática cuando te pones asi… Por tu frase es obvio que estas mal por alguien, cuéntame, así se a quien tengo que partirle la cara a golpes… —Acotaba a lo último.

—Basta ¿Por qué te haces el buenito ahora? Tu también me heriste y ahora sales como defensor de mujeres desprotegidas y desamparadas, por Kami sama que hipócrita… —Shikamaru no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa para luego soltar una pequeña risotada — ¿De qué te ríes? Tengo razón —Decía Temari tentada.

—Te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas — La rubia se sonrojaba al oír esas palabras de su antiguo enamorado— Basta, Shika— Respondía aun tentada —¿Y si te hablo "así"?— Le interrogaba el moreno cerca del oído de la chica de una manera seductora y la ves cómica.

—Jajaja Basta —Mostraba una débil sonrisa.

—Ah ¿viste? Te hice reír, así quiero verte siempre, mi dulce problemática…

Ella alzo su vista un poco más y él bajo su rostro aun mas para que la distancia entre ambos se acortara…

—Detente —Colocaba un dedo en los labios del moreno los cuales se aproximaban peligrosamente a los suyos— No quiero seguir siendo lastimada— Las imágenes de Gaara estando con aquella mujer se agolpaban en su cabeza aun. Suavemente quitaba la mano de la rubia de su boca.

—Temari… Dame una oportunidad prometo no lastimarte nunca más, te lo juro— Le decía acercándose aun mas a los labios de la joven mezclando su respiración con la de ella…

Una gran confusión se alojaba en el corazón y la mente de la muchacha…

Continuara…


End file.
